


[Vid] Wolf At Your Door

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [1]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: Edith descends.





	[Vid] Wolf At Your Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



**Music:** "The Wolf" by Phildel

**Lyrics:**

_And you once said, "I wish you dead, you sinner"_  
_I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner_  
_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_  
_I'll leave with your head. Oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire_  
  
_And you once said, "I wish you dead, you sinner"_  
_I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner_  
_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_  
_I'll leave with your head. Oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire_  
  
_You were sharp as a knife to get me_  
_You were a wolf in the night to fetch me back_  
_The wishes I've made are too vicious to tell_  
_Everyone knows I am going to hell…_  
  
_And if it's true_  
_I'll go there with you_  
  
_And you once said, "I wish you dead, you sinner"_  
_I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner_  
_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_  
_I'll leave with your head. Oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire_  
  
_I know my way through the night to your door_  
_You know, the blood that I'm owed is all yours_  
_The wishes I've made are too vicious to tell_  
_The devil, already he knows me so well_  
  
_And if it's true_  
_I'll go there with you_  
  
_And you once said, "I wish you dead, you sinner"_  
_I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner_  
_And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar_  
_I'll leave with your head. Oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire_


End file.
